1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sleeve and multi-function printer, and more particularly to, a sleeve capable of being shared by two ends of a roller and a multi-function printer using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional sleeve and a conventional bushing used within a multi-function printer. Referring to FIG. 1, the convention sleeve 100 used within the multi-function printer has an annular body 110 and a restricting end 120 connected to the annular body 110, wherein a shape of the restricting end 120 generally appears as L, U and F being connected together. Moreover, the bushing 200 and the sleeve 100 sandwich a side wall (not shown), and the bushing 200 and the sleeve 100 are assembled together so that the sleeve 100 may be fixed within the multi-function printer.
FIG. 1 shows that the shape of the sleeve 100 is relatively special and has a directionality during application. Specifically, the sleeve 100 can only be used on one end of a roller instead of both ends, and thus unable to effectively lower a cost of the multi-function printer.